Ami's Secret / Taffy Trouble / Dance A-Go-Go
Episode Recap Ami's Secret: It's Puffy's bandiversary and Ami wants to throw a surprise party for Kaz and Yumi. She gets a job as a clown and works hard to raise the money. Yumi and Kaz see Ami dressed up as a clown and performing for the audience. Yumi and Kaz think that she's leaving the band and drown their sorrows in junk food. When they arrive at the tour bus, they see three figures standing up in the bus. Kaz thinks that Ami is trying to hijack the tour bus so that she and her circus friends are taking the tour bus and are going to use for themselves. They enter the bus to confront Ami and her friends. Ami hears the commotion and turns the light on. Yumi sees that she was actually beating up Ami. She feels upset until she realizes that it's just a cake. Ami comes in and reveals that she was only making some money to throw them a "Bandiversary" and that she was still part of Puffy AmiYumi. Taffy Trouble: Kaz refuses to let the girls on the bus unless they pay rent. So, the girls go to find jobs. They get jobs at Wacky Wally's Lolly Factory. The girls think that all they have to do is lounge around, eating lollies all day but, Wacky Wally tells them that their real job is to make toffee. Ami & Yumi get the toffee machine to work, but because they don't know how to work it, it goes out of control and creates a giant toffee ball that destroys anything in it's path. The girls see that it's heading for their tour bus and they must stop it. Kaz begs the girls to save him, but they refuse because Kaz is making them pay rent. Kaz agrees to not let them pay rent and Yumi stops the toffee ball. They think they're in the clear without having to pay Kaz any money, but Kaz won't let them back on the bus until Ami and Yumi pay for the damage that they did to the bus. Dance A-Go-Go: Ami dreams of one day to be on Dance Party Hysteria & win a prize, but she can't enter unless she has a partner. Yumi refuses, but changes her mind when she sees a scooter that she wants to have. Ami and Yumi are doing well, but one of the other contestants trips Ami & she stubs her toe. Not being able to dance anymore, Ami tells Yumi that she must use her rock star know-how to win. Yumi pulls off some rock star moves, catching the other contestants off guard & she wins the competition. Ami and Yumi receive bobble head doll as a prize, but Yumi complains for not getting the scooter she wanted. So, she chases Clyde Easyguy for giving her a prize she doesn't want. Goofs Taffy Trouble: *Yumi's emotions change but the skull on her shirt didn't match them for the whole episode. *When Ami and Yumi start the toffee maker, Yumi pours something in it and then Ami pushes the button. But in the next few shots, the button that Ami pushed is gone. *Fridge Logic: When the giant ball of toffee is about to smash Kaz, the girls tell him to get out of the tour bus. He says he can't get out because the doors wielded shut, but he's looking out a window that would be big enough to let him escape, and the window is open, too. *Kaz tells them that they have to pay for all the damage they did to the bus before he can let them back in. The problem? Before he slammed the door, the bus wasn't damaged at all! It was in perfect condition. *Kaz said he welded the door shut so he can't get out and they can't get in. But after Yumi destroy's the giant ball of taffy, we see him outside of the bus, and at the end he opens the door and slams it shut. Ami's Secret: *When Yumi opens Ami's door, the sleeves of her pyjamas are long. They become short several scenes later. *We see the face of Ami as a cake smiling. When Ami turns the lights on and Yumi and Kaz look down, we see the cake frowning. Trivia *Yumi is revealed that she can play the bagpipes, which the Yumi in real life does not play. *This is the first time Ami and Yumi are seen wearing grass skirts & coconut bras. *Kaz is absent in "Dance A-Go-Go". *This is the first time Yumi is seen wearing pyjamas. *"Dance A-Go-Go" marks the only time that Puffy AmiYumi is referred to as Puffy. *Yumi's guitar in "Taffy Trouble" went all the way up to 11.5! Usually, some guitars would go to 11, or even The Who's volume going up to "Whuh-Oh!" But Yumi's guitar power extends beyond 10 by 1.5. *In "Dance A-Go-Go", Yumi doesn't have a coconut bra until she is seated playing the guitar. *Wacky Wally was voiced by Phil Lollar, who was the show's casting director. *Wacky Wally is a parody of Willy Wonka from the book Charlie and the Chocolate Factory by Roald Dahl, and the movie Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory, portrayed by Gene Wilder. * This episode is the first one to air in the UK in 2005-06 when they stopped running it until 2010. * Coincidentally, the Yumi cake in the segment Ami's Secret has a similar color scheme to Amethyst from Steven Universe, despite Rebecca Sugar implied her color scheme was based off of Lumpy Space Princess from Adventure Time. * Ami and Yumi learning different dances around the world complete with convenient costumes could possibly be reused concepts meant to be for the unaired pilot. * In "Taffy Trouble" when Ami and Yumi's stomachs grow big their bellies are herd rumbling. * Half of Yumi's belly is shown while she is lying down stuffed with Ami. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes